Robotic Rumble
by Toptomcat
Summary: In this white-hot clash of armored titans, Mega Man dukes it out with Samus to decide who gets the character slot in Super Smash Bros. 2!


Robotic_Rumble

Authors note: I do all of this format of story by vote-driven fights.I ask my friends if x would win if they/he/she/it had a fight with y.I ask them for commentary on the fight (Letters) and who should win (Vote Count). The character with the highest vote count wins-so don't flame me if your favorite character eats dirt. Robotic Rumble… Mega Man VS. Samus Aran 

Commentated upon by Top, the dog from Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island, and BottomBlue, a baboon with a cold butt!

Top: Aaaaand it's a beautiful day in the Kazhan City Stadium, as we gear up for yet another bout of gargantuan proportions!

BottomBlue: Today, Mega Man, the Blue Bomber of more than 20 games, and Samus Aran, bounty hunter of Metroid fame, battle it out for a character slot in Super Smash Bros. 2!

Top: They will be battling in an arena with plentiful floating platforms and quicksand…

BottomBlue: Now, let's look at the mailbag.

LETTERS

Preston Moore: Now, this is a tough fight.While Mega Man has probably over 100+ weapons from all the games, Samus still has the usual 9 weapons at her disposal.But think about it- the Blue Bomber has so little defense!I can't explain how many times in Mega Man for NES I have been hit by some "Oh soo powerful" blue ray thing coming out of the wall and instantly died.Has anyone even played Super Metroid?Made in 1994, this game scored top on the charts and is still a Player's Choice game.For instance, when Kraid, a huge sand dragon monster who flies around and takes up half the screen, not to mention my T.V. screen is huge, grabs you by his tail then flings you around into sharp objects and throws you onto some spikes, Samus is still alive! (provided you collected some energy tanks.)To even defeat this boss, you have to take out your grappling beam and grapple an electrified wire when he is grabbing you.The big boss fries but so do you!

Brian Erb: Tough to call, but no contest when you get down to it.Samus, admittedly, has better defense, but… She's going to have everything but the kitchen sink thrown at her.Wait a minute… That junk boss from X3 lets you use the kitchen sink, too.Admittedly, Samus has a pretty big arsenal too, but Mega has over 250 weapons if you count MM 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13, X, X2, X3, X4, X5, Legends, AND Legends 2. AND his Japanese games.AND his arcade games.Sure, Samus has Super Missiles, Energy and Reserve tanks, Plasma Beams, and whatnot, but she'll be the center of a raging inferno of firepower nonetheless.She only has two hopes for winning this battle: 1. Using her X-Ray Scope, finding some kind of vital spot on the Blue Bomber, and nuking it. 2. Using the hand-to-hand skills she gained in Super Smash Bros. And get too close for MM to use any of his weapons.Then again, even that might not be enough- Mega was in a Japanese fighting game too.Not to mention the Marvel VS. Capcom arcade game.

PRE-FIGHT VOTE COUNT:

Samus: 6

Mega Man: 7

THE ANYLISIS:

Top: This promises to be a verrry close fight, folks.Much has been made about the fact that Samus has the better defense, but if you think about it- Mega Man is a robot all the way through, which has to give him some extra resiliency, whereas Samus is only a human in a suit.

BottomBlue: However, Samus has a grappling beam, which will help her in this arena- Floating platforms and quicksand pits sure make a grappler come in handy.She's more agile than MM, too.Samus also has a substantial arsenal- When the going gets tough, her Gravity Suit, Plasma Beams, and Super Missiles will help her through.

Top: Samus' arsenal is nowhere near as big as the Blue Bomber's, though.It has been estimated that he has at least ½ a dozen weapons from each of his platformers- let's see… That's 108 weapons.And the two Legends games probably had a dozen each- that brings the total up to 132 total weapons.And that's not counting the charged-up versions of the boss weapons in the X games- that brings the total up to 156 weapons- 157 counting the X-Buster.Then there's his arcade and Japanese games…

BottomBlue: OK, OK, I get the point!

Top: Then there's the ally factor.Mega has Rush, Roll, Drs. Light and Cain, Protoman, and Zero.Powerful allies all, especially Protoman and Zero- they're nearly as strong as Mega Man is. Though- It's not a certain thing weather Proto is MM's friend in this fight.First he saves his life, then he attacks him, saves his life again, attacks him again…

BottomBlue: Samus, on the other hand, has VERY few allies, if any, but she has her ship. Three words: Remote orbital bombardment.

Top: In short, Mega Man's biggest single advantage is his massive arsenal, and Samus' biggest advantage is her grappling beam.

THE BATTLE:

Top: Mega Man flies into the Arena on Rush, leaping down from a 20-foot height and landing neatly on his feet…

BottomBlue: Samus makes an equally impressive entrance, creating a massive "crop circle" on the Arena floor with her landing engines…

Top and Bottom: AND THERE'S THE BELL!

Top: Aaaand Samus whips her cannon up before Mega can blink and unleashes a salvo of Super Missiles!

BottomBlue: Mega, fully powered up for this fight (gold armor from the end of X3) uses his dash system to get the heck out of there, unleashes five or six uncharged shots from his Buster Cannon, and whips out a beamsabre!

Top: Meanwhile, Samus has leapt on top of one of the highest platforms in a single leap while readying a Charge Beam…

BottomBlue: Mega Man, seeing the threat, fires three blasts from Ice Penguin's heat weapon… Oh! Perfect shot- he just landed an ice blast right down the barrel of Samus' beam cannon!

Top: But…Samus has just activated some kind of heat aura! Evidently she's learned some new tricks since Super Smash Bros.- she fires!

BottomBlue: The Blue Bomber, sensing danger, turns and-HOLEY SMOKE! He deflected that blast with his beamsabre- Mega Man just blew up Samus' platform with her own Charge Beam!

Top: Samus tumbles-whoa! She's just caught onto another floating platform with her grappling beam and is firing her Wave cannon at Mega Man!

BottomBlue: Yowtch- he couldn't get out of the way of that one.Mega Man is down, lost his sabre too- what?

Bottom and Top: ZERO!!!!!

Mid-fight vote count:

Samus: 8

Mega Man: 10

Top: Zero has just teleported into the Arena and is helping Mega back to his feet... Get some audio down there, I can't hear what he's saying.

_Zero:…ackup arrives in three minutes. The mech in 5. Hang in there._

BottomBlue: It appears that Zero has called in some sort of backup for Mega Man! He's up on his feet now, a bit shaken but alri-yi-YI!

Top: Samus is blasting Spazer beams at the duo! Zero's hit, but… now he's blocking the Spazers with his beamsabre while rushing toward Samus!He's thrown his lit sabre…

BottomBlue: He just cut Samus' grappling beam! Samus has fallen- no floating platforms to catch onto this time, but she uses her Space Jump to make a soft landing

Top: However, Rush, Protoman, and Roll have just teleported into the Arena- it's 5 on 1 now, things are looking pretty rough for Samus…

BottomBlue: Samus is using her Space Jump again- she's above the group that just teleported in and is dodging blasts like mad, taking a few hits now and then… What's she trying to pull?

Top: She's dropping…what looks like clusters of 6 Super Bombs held together with duct tape! Duck and cover, Bottom!

KA-THOOOOOOOOOOM 

BottomBlue: *Koff, hack* Roll and Rush are out of this fight for *hack* good- that was quick- Protoman's on the floor- he can't get up, but he's still shooting.

Top: All three of the remaining robots are firing like nuts- Protoman and Zero are just using their normal cannons, but MM is using a sort of long-range acid spitter.

BottomBlue: Samus is charging up her Plasma beam while just standing there and taking the blasts…this could be it, that's her trump card…

Top: She's at full charge…!

FINAL VOTE COUNT:

Samus: 9

Mega Man: 12

BottomBlue: What th'…a…

Top: A MASSIVE set of Robot Ride Armor has just teleported into the Arena! Mega's backflipped to the cockpit… Samus is too stunned to fire. BottomBlue: NOW she fires, blowing an arm off of the mech, but it's too little, too late.

CRUNCH 

Top: Owtch.Samus will be all right, but it'll be a long, long time until she takes another bounty.

BottomBlue: Good fight, good night!


End file.
